Computer networks allow users to connect to other users and to various sources of content. For example, using a user's computing device, the user may receive information from a remote location. The information is sent by way of packets. In order to send and receive packets wirelessly, a computing device establishes a connection with an access point (AP) and directly transmits the packet to the AP or receives the packet from the AP.